Hero Trials
is a Game Mode whereby Heroes are pitted against one another 3 at a time without the aid of their Mercenaries in a tournament which resets every Monday at 12am Server Time. Players are able to use their attacks anytime during the week except for the last 15 minutes during which time rankings are calculated by the system. It can be found in the Forging Block and it is one of the Game Modes which has its own formation setups inside its interface. Each day you are given 3 attack chances, however unlike other Game Modes these chances add up from day to day, however they do reset at the end of the week. Formation Before you can challenge other players in Hero Trials you need to set your Attack Formation and it is a good idea to set your Defensive Formation as well as you can lose points from other players defeating your team. There are many different strategies players use in making their formations, but let's start by understanding the basics. First there are 9 Hero slots in which you can place Heroes who will take the field and fight. You do not have to place a Hero in every slot. The first three heroes will always take the field first, even if there are not 3 Heroes in the top 3 slots it will add backup Heroes going from left to right and placed into the empty slots. Whenever a hero dies the next hero in line takes their slot and gains their hero aides. Each hero slot has it's own unique effect, and effects on the backup slots can be edited and placed in any order you wish. Challenge As with the Arena you are presenting with a lineup of opposing players to challenge and the amount of points you can win by defeating each player is determined by the difference between your current points and theirs and you can preview their lineup by clicking on their portrait. Unlike the Arena you are only presented with 3 opponents at a time and the points available are generally very close to 100 for all 3 however they can vary by quite a bit if the players you are matched against gain or lose points before you challenge them. You are able to draw a new lineup of opponents by paying a small sum of Gold (the amount depends on your Town Hall level and caps at 20,000) to 'Refresh'. Battlefield When you challenge another player you are taken to the field of battle. The arena is about the length of the base map but about half as wide. There is a field encompassing almost the entire of your half of the map in which you can move your Heroes into any arrangement you wish and the thing you must be most mindful about is which of your Heroes you put out front to take initial aggro. If none of your Heroes are placed more forward than all others the game seems to prefer targeting left to right. Deciding whether you should place your Heroes far forward of back depends on whether you have Hero Aides such as Arctic Lord whose effect only lasts for some seconds at the beginning of battle and then disappears. If you don't have him as an aid you may wish to place your team back in case your opponents do. Unlike in the Arena where rage starts building upon starting battle, here Rage does not start building until your Heroes start hitting the opponent with their attacks. Start Once you hit the start button the Heroes will charge headfirst at one another and battle until either hero has no Heroes remaining alive. There are only two things you can do during this time. You can use spells and rearrange the order in which your backup heroes will be deployed to the field. You can have 3 different types of spells available to use at any one time and you can change these spells by clicking on the 'Choose Team Skill' button on the 'Set Attack Formation' screen. These spells use charges so you must first obtain the spell before you can use it. There is a 4 minute clock which generally doesn't matter, but if both players' teams do someone manage to stay alive for that long the match will end in a draw with no points being awarded or taken from either player. If you lose the battle you will also lose a small amount of points which can be previewed on the battlefield screen before you start the battle. Anytime a player challenges and defeats your team you may or may not lose points, again usually a very small amount, however if they challenge your team and lose you will generally with around 50 points. Rage In Hero Trials Rage is treated differently than in other Game Modes. Instead of having a shared Rage bar your Heroes build Rage independently and do not build Rage unless they are actively attacking other Heroes, i.e. they are moving in to attack, stunned, silenced. Once a Hero has used their skill they will not use it again for another 15 seconds plus whatever time they are not gaining rage. Rewards Participating in Hero Trials rewards players with three different bounties: Trial Tokens, Trials Chests, and a Glory Statues. Trials Tokens Trial Tokens are the primary reward and they are given on an hourly basis at an amount dependent on your current rank among all other players. Additionally at the end of each week you will be granted a larger sum of tokens which can be received by clicking on the 'Rankings' button in the Hero Trials menu. The sole use of Trials Tokens at the moment is to purchase items in the Trials Shop. Trials Tokens are also rewarded for participating in the Coliseum. Trials Chests Trials Chests are new addition to the game with the Christmas 2016 update. Each time you win a challenge against another player you will be given a random rewards chest either Bronze, Silver, or Gold. These chests are added to your item bag and upon opening you will be granted a random amount of one of the following rewards, the quantity and quality of rewards is much better in rarer chests. These rewards are very good and they make it incredibly important that you focus on using every challenge and winning every time. The data on rewards is incomplete and possibly inaccurate. Bronze Chest Bronze Chests randomly contain 3 of the following rewards: *3 charges of any Trials Spell *50 Rings *2,000 Souls *20 Jewels *Chest of 500,000 Gold *20 Mutagen *1 Enchant Crystals *20 Ancient Spirit Shards Silver Chest Silver Chests randomly contain 4 of the following rewards: *5 charges of any Trials Spell *100 Rings *2,000-30,000 Souls *20-120 Jewels *Chest of 2,000,000 Gold *20-100 Mutagen *3 Enchant Crystals *20 Ancient Spirit Shards Gold Chest Gold Chests randomly contain 5 of the following rewards: *100-300 Rings *30,000-60,000 Souls * Jewels *1-2x Chests of 2,000,000 Gold *1-3x Chests of 5,000,000 Gold *50-100 Mutagen *10 Enchant Crystals *150-300 Ancient Spirit Shards Glory Statue Each week you are able to build a certain Glory Statue depending on your rank in the prior week of Hero Trials. The best Glory Statue is awarded to the top ranked player and increases the HP of their attacking Heroes by 50%. Strategy Here are some tips on how you might be able to improve your performance in Hero Trials. General *Refresh until you find an opponent who you know you can beat. No matter what your rank is if you reset enough times you will almost definitely find someone who has an intentionally weak defensive lineup. Scoring Points If your goal is to rake up points you need to get creative, however understand the more points you have the harder your opponents will be, so you may wish to do the opposite to keep your points low, because it is more important to win all of your challenges than it is to keep a high rank. *Feinting weakness: Many players don't pay much attention to your lineups, so if you start with really bad heroes and hide your most powerful heroes in the backup slots some people will think you are a fish and take the bait. *Conversely you can make a very weak defensive lineup to encourage people to beat your team. *The higher your points are, more players will get paired against you, but also many of those players will be strong so keep this in mind. Heroes Use Heroes who have Skills which provide themselves with periods of invulnerability. Heroes with Divine Skills which do so include: *Bullhead + Full Heal, Ambrosia + HP Redistribution and Healing, Great Sage, Arctic Lord, Savage Chief, Skull Mage + Full Heal *And not to mention a Pan Goli Aid for each hero which will give all 9 of your Heroes invulnerability, the only downside being that this effect can be removed by the divine skills of Landslide and Djinni, but the player has no way to control when these skills go off so their effect should still be very limited. And then there are Heroes who are hard to kill in general: *Wolvenfiend + Insane Divine, Landslide, Abyss Demon, The Berserker, Blockhead, Chiron, and Pounder. Heroes who have the ability to stun/silence their foes: *Great Sage, Won Ton, Ironclad, Bullhead and to a lesser extent The Berserker, Landslide, Carol d'Belle, Pan Goli, Pounder, Arctic Lord, and Demon Slayer. Arrange your lineup so that your Heroes support one another. *For instance if you start with one tank and two damage dealers in almost every battle your tank is going to die first so you probably want to bring in another tank who can taunt such as Landslide. *Or you can use one of the Invulnerability Heroes to delay while your next hero gets setup. Or set up a second tier whereby you let your first three die only to bring 2 or 3 fresh Heroes who really bring the pain. *What you definitely don't want to happen is have your Heroes who depend on their Active or Divine Skill to die before getting to use it. Make good use of the backup effects or provide those Heroes with significant cover. Category:Gameplay